


Maternal Instincts

by avengersasssemble



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, Mutual Masturbation, Nursing, Savage Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersasssemble/pseuds/avengersasssemble
Summary: A freak pterodactyl attack strands the Avengers in the Savage Land for longer than anticipated, without food or water. To survive, Steve steps up to the challenge...accidentally.





	Maternal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/gifts), [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts), [bardingbeedle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/gifts).



> Blame @sirsapling, @bardingbeedle, and @blossomsinthemist. Our discord is very very terrible sometimes.

This… was less than ideal. Really, it was terrible, awful, and all kinds of bad, but Tony wasn’t about to admit that to the team, and  _especially_  not to Steve. That being, he was the one who had designed the team expedition, and Steve had warned him about going to the Savage Land without the proper provisions, but he’d waved it off and said he’d ‘take care of it.’ Steve, his now-boyfriend of maybe a month had rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead before wheedling at him to go to bed.

Which meant Tony had promptly forgotten the warning. And the provisions.

So, when pterodactyls attacked the quinjet and downed them in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dinosaurs and other hazards, the thought occurred to Tony that he’d never packed food and water, considering it was supposed to be a one-day outing.

_Okay, it wasn’t_ intended  _to be an overnight excursion, so I really can’t be blamed_ , he thought as he helped gather kindling and twigs for Natasha.

Thankfully, he did think to repack the jet’s emergency kit, which meant they had tents, a flint and steel, and some water tablets, but beyond that, they were screwed. Plus, since Thor no longer had his hammer, even Heimdall was unreachable.

“SHIELD will know we’re missing in a few days and will send for us,” Natasha had said once they crawled out of the wreckage, brushing dust off of her catsuit, “We’ll need to survive until then.”

Bucky and Steve had taken the situation in stride; true survivalists, they’d set out to forage and look for water, leaving the rest of them to build camp. Thor and Hulk un-crunched the Quinjet to make a shelter, using pieces of the wings to divide the insides into sections so they at least wouldn’t have to sleep in a big group pile. That left Sam and Clint on watch while he and Natasha built a bonfire.

Honestly, the situation wouldn’t be that awful, but since Hulk had changed back to into Bruce, they needed to find food before the good doctor starved.

“Great team outing, Stark!” Clint called from his perimeter position, earning a middle finger from Tony.

He sat down with his kindling and twigs next to Natasha’s stone pit and quickly built up a sustainable pyre, lighting the kindling underneath of it and blowing on the embers to coax out a fire. As it was consuming the twigs, Tony added on more, nodding once he determined it would burn for a while. At least, long enough until he could get logs.

“Nice job,” Natasha commented, idly picking at her one chipped nail, “Didn’t take you for a boy scout.”

“I was always interested in fire, and campfire building is just physics,” He snorted, standing up to shrug off the top of his undersuit and tying around his waist, leaving him bare-chested in the humid heat, “Alright, wanna chop down a tree?”

He offered his hand to her and helped her up, grinning wildly.

“Should I ask about the fire?”

“Imagine learning that there are more than three states of matter after being told there’s only three for most of your schooling. Learning that something so simple as  _fire_  wasn’t a regular state of matter—man, that was—”

“Better than Howard’s magazines?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn’t help the smirk that twitched the corner of his lips. He rolled his eyes and went over to Sam, tapping his shoulder.

“Alright, you’re with me. Nat’s taking over so you can help me muscle down a tree,” he explained.

“Oh, goodie. Lumberjacking,” Sam sighed, following Tony to the forest, “So how the hell are we supposed to chop down a tree? We can’t exactly use Bucky’s arm like an ax.”

“No, but you punks can use the shield.”

Bucky walked out through the thicket with a grunt, shaking burrs off of his legs before going over to join the men, shield in hand.

“Where’s Steve?” Tony immediately asked, ignoring Sam’s knowing smirk and Bucky’s eye-roll.

“Super soldier whizz. You’re welcome to look, but he’ll be back soon. Now, leave the tree chopping to us. Go stoke your fire,” Bucky said, shooing Tony away, “Besides, you might wanna run before Stevie gets back and chews you out for strandin’ us here.”

“Oh, bite me,” He muttered, already feeling guilty enough.

Still, he didn’t feel like the companionship after that comment, so he dutifully went and plopped himself down next to the fire, poking at it with a stick to keep it going. He watched the various Avengers attending to their own tasks, noting Thor and Bruce’s absence.

_Probably in the jet_ , he thought, staring at the fire,  _since when did I become the useless Avenger?_

After listening to the sound of vibrainium clanging against wood for longer than he ever wanted to, Tony was rudely snapped out of his thoughts when a log was tossed onto the fire, making it crackle and hiss in his face. He swore and leaned back, looking up to glare at a smug Bucky.

“Have a way to get us off the island yet?” He teased, flicking his temple with his flesh hand.

“Ow. Sort of. Not really. It’d be a long shot, and we’d probably be dino food by then,” Tony grumbled, rubbing his head, “Where’s the shield?”

“Oh. Steve came back to get it. Said he found food and is using it as a basket.”

“I missed Steve?”

He turned to look at the forest line, biting his lip nervously. It wasn’t like Steve to not at least check in with him when these sorts of things happened—was he that angry with him?

_You really fucked this one up, Stark. At least you made it a month. Longer than most of your relationships._

Tony gulped and turned to look back at the fire, suddenly feeling very alone on his rock. Sam soon came over with Thor and a clearly exhausted Bruce, followed by Clint and Natasha as they gathered around the fire, idly chatting as the sun began to set. Hours went by without any sign of Steve, to the point that Clint smacked a hand on Tony’s knee, giving him a flat stare.

“You’re bouncing your leg, and if you don’t stop, I’m going to remove it and cook it,” he threatened, only to earn a smack from Natasha, “Hey! What was that for?”

“Leave him alone. I was about to suggest we go look for Steve,” She said, looking at Tony, “Give him a little time. If he’s doing what he said he was, then it may take him a while. If he's not back by nightfall, we can make some torches and go out.”

_Right. Getting food. That’s important._

“Okay. Thanks, Nat,” he said quietly, shifting his leg away from Clint in case he started bouncing it again.

“Don’t worry, Stark, I’m sure the Captain is fine,” Thor added, petting Bruce’s hair from where the doctor had fallen asleep on his shoulder, “He has survived worse.”

The ring of Avengers fell quiet as they stared into the fire, the mood suddenly feeling much heavier as their reality set in. They were well and truly stuck in the Savage Land, and even with their small camp, there was no telling how long it would last, considering the highly carnivorous animals that roamed the dark forest. The one that Steve was in alone.

“Well, I’m going to get him,” Tony said abruptly, ignoring the others pained looks, “You all stay—”

“I’m here, I’m here! Thor can you—oh. Uh—Clint, go get me a piece of the quinjet wing. Something flat to put over the fire.”

Steve slowly walked over from the forest line with his shield in front of him, wincing every time a liquid in the basin of the shield sloshed over. By the time Clint had set up a metal sheet over the fire, Steve had reached them, and with a tired smile, starting to pour the liquid out into circles on the metal sheet.

“Pancakes?!” Clint yelled, standing from being so baffled, “Where the  _hell_  did you get  _pancake mix_?!”

“Back before I woke up, I memorized foraging booklets before I set out with the Commandoes, just in case we ever got into a similar situation,” Steve explained, grinning when Natasha used her batons to flip the cakes, “They’re really johnny cakes, not pancakes, since there’s no yeast or anything in it.”

“Who gives a fuck, its food,” Bruce muttered, taking the first portion, “Just eat.”

No one argued with that.

It didn’t take long for the shield’s contents to be made into mounds of hotcakes and quickly be devoured by the Avengers. Tony waited to eat last, making sure each of the soldiers, plus the demigod and gamma bomb, each had their fill before spearing a cake with one of Clint’s arrows to nibble on. His nerves never let him eat much, but from the way Steve stared at him until he took it, he knew he’d have to at least make the attempt.

“So, does this mean you found drinking water?” He asked, surprised by how much he liked the nutty taste of the acorns, “You had to wash out the tannings, yes?”

“Uh—” Steve paled slightly and coughed, shrugging, “Sort of? I always carry some water with me, so I used half of it to wash out the tannings.”

Everyone stared at Steve, who pointedly was not making eye contact, staring down at where he was using his canteen to wash off the inside of his shield. With, presumably, the last bit of his water.

“Steve,” Sam said slowly, looking up from his last hotcake, “What…what did you use?”

“I swear to god, if you pissed in it—”

“No!” Steve shot at Clint, growling slightly, “That’s gross, Clint.”

“Is it jizz? Because that’s a million times worse.”

Steve sighed and buried his head in his hands, but even the glow from the fire couldn’t hide the embarrassment that darkened the tips of his ears. He shook his head and leaned his cheek against his fist, staring into the embers.

“I’m surprised you cannot taste it, Barton,” Thor piped up, ripping off another bite of pancake to put into his mouth, “Even I recognize the sweetness of breastmilk.”

“Of  _what?!_ ” Clint shrieked.

“Like… a cow? I didn’t think there was livestock on the island,” Sam asked.

“Nay. I mean breastmilk, like milk from the breast,” Thor answered, gesturing to his own breast, “The Captain has been producing since we crashed. Can you all not smell it?”

Tony was sure Steve was going to launch himself into the fire, and by the look on Clint’s face, he wasn’t far behind.

_Say something, dammit, you’re the one who put him in the situation—_

“Is that even possible?” Bucky asked, grunting at Natasha’s elbow to his stomach, “What? If Steve can do it, I probably can too. I’m curious.”

“Well, men can lactate, just not as easily as women,” Sam explained, eyes trailing Bruce as he stood and walked off to the jet, “Usually it takes weeks of preparation and other stuff for it to happen, since its all hormonal.”

They all looked at Tony, who shook his head rapidly.

“Nope, no, not a kink I have,” he babbled, “Not one I’ve even  _thought_ about exploring. No thanks.”

Steve finally looked at him then, hurt and pain flashing in his eyes.

_Oh, fuck. Yep, definitely getting broken up with._

“Please don’t tell me this is a serum thing, then,” Bucky said mournfully, “Am I gonna start too?”

“It’s certainly possible,” Bruce said upon returning, one of Tony’s smoothie thermoses in hand to give to Steve, “We’ll find out. I’m guessing that the stress of the crash plus Steve’s natural tendency to care for the team added to it. And if he prefers to bottom for Tony, that may have caused his body to decide that perhaps he needs to lactate.”

“What’s this for?” Steve asked in a tight voice, taking the thermos and clearly holding back from crushing it.

“If you’re making milk, you need to get it out. If it stays in you, it can curdle in your pectorals and that’ll hurt like a bitch,” Bruce said simply, sitting down next to Thor.

“Super soldier milk,” Clint whispered, staring at his feet.

“Oh,” Steve said, voice cracking.

“Could Red Skull lactate?” Bucky asked, wincing when Natasha went for his kneecaps.

“Can Steve get pregnant?” Sam asked next.

“Okay! Time for bed, everyone go piss and sleep,  _now_ ,” Tony ordered, standing and pointing toward the Quinjet, “I need time with Steve, so  _go_.”

They all complained, but Tony glared, jaw setting in place. Even Bucky put his hands up to placate him, quickly getting up to head off to the jet. Thankfully, it didn’t take long before they were alone, with Steve staring at the thermos in his hands and Tony looking at him nervously. He crept over to sit next to Steve, hesitating before wrapping an arm around him.

“Hey,” he said quietly, slightly relieved when Steve didn’t flinch from him, “I’ve got you, sweetheart. I know—”

Tony bit his lip nervously, laying his head on Steve’s arm.

“—I know I fucked this up, really badly,” he continued, wincing when Steve stilled under him, “I’m sorry. I should have listened to you and been more prepared for this. And I’m sorry that because of that you got hurt and embarrassed in front of the team, and—and I totally get it if this is a breaking point for you. You don’t have to forgive me if you don’t want to, I’ll try to do my best to figure this out for you, but if you want to break up I totally—”

Steve interrupted him by laughing, leaning to knock his head down against Tony’s. He turned to smile at him, reaching up to cup his cheek before pecking him gently on the lips.

“I’m not breaking up with you, dipshit,” He snorted, rolling his eyes, “It’s not your fault, honey. Not even I could have predicted a pterodactyl attack, alright?”

“You’re  _not?_ ” Tony squeaked, pouting at Steve’s laugh, “But—I was sure—”

“This is not the worst thing for the serum to give me, dear,” Steve continued, picking up Tony’s hands to squeeze in his own, “I’d say the refractory period is worse.”

“Oh, no, that’s the  _best_ part of the serum—”

“Yeah,  _you_ try jerking off seven or eight times a day just to be  _comfortable_ —”

“I would if I could, and you know it.”

Tony grinned when Steve laughed and smacked his knee, leaning up to kiss him again. He put a hand on Steve’s chest, only to pull back when he hissed.

“What? What’s wrong? Sore?” He asked worriedly, “C’mon, lemme see—”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Steve groused, slapping at Tony’s wandering hands, “Really, it’s okay— _Tony_.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as he worked at the back of Steve’s suit, pulling down the top and tying it around his waist like he had done for himself. He turned Steve toward himself, expecting to see sore and possibly raw nipples, but he gasped, eyes widening in surprise. Steve’s pectorals were swollen: only slightly, so it was difficult to tell, but they were red and nearly bruised around the areolas. His nipples were swollen and dark, smeared with a semi-opaque liquid that Tony could only assume was the milk.

“Jesus, that looks painful,” He murmured, absentmindedly reaching up to press around one of his nipples.

Steve hissed again, then mumbled a whine of embarrassment when more liquid leaked out, dripping down his chest.

“Quit it, Tony,” he tried, turning away, “I’ll just go into the forest and take care—Tony?”

Tony blinked, hand in the air as he stared at the one drop rolling down Steve’s chest, quickly drying from the fire against his abs. He slowly reached out to touch it, watching Steve’s muscles jerk under his touch.

“Oh, god,” he said weakly, smoothing a thumb over the trail, “Okay, I can—I can deal, this is fine—”

“Tony,” Steve said slowly, raising an eyebrow at the man, “Do  _not_  tell me—”

“I can’t help it! I’ve never, this isn’t  _a usual situation_ , I’ve never even been around breastfeeding  _women_ , how was I supposed to know—”

Steve snorted and kissed him quiet, curling a hand around the back of his neck to sift his fingers into the engineer’s hair. Tony hummed, pulling back to nose at Steve’s cheek and slip a hand onto his thigh.

“This is a one-time thing,” Steve murmured letting his legs fall open, “Got that? I don’t think this will keep up once we’re out of the woods.”

“Then I better take advantage,” Tony murmured right back, giggling.

With some finagling, he pulled Steve back against his chest, ducking under his arm so Steve’s pecs were right by his face. He kissed the swollen muscle before motioning for the thermos, unscrewing it and setting the cap aside.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, looking up at Steve.

“No, not at all,” Steve said hesitantly, “But it hurts now, and if it hurts less after, then I’ll do it.”

“Okay. You’ll be okay, sweetheart, I’ve got you,” Tony promised, “And if—y’know, since you have sensitive nipples anyway, if you get hard, that’s okay. I’ll take care of you after, too. Alright?”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve groaned, letting his head fall forward, “Just get on with it.”

Tony sighed and nodded, deciding to start with Steve’s left pec. He set the thermos down for now, using both hands to reach up and massage the muscle, swallowing heavily when Steve shuddered and groaned, arching slightly from the light touch. Tony couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched the milk dribble from his nipple, sliding down his skin like sweat as it glistened in the firelight.

_Good fuck, am I going to hell_ , he thought distantly, feeling the warm liquid run over his fingers.

“Okay, I think this one’s ready, alright? It might hurt to squeeze, so if you need a biter, let me know,” he said out loud, slipping Steve’s nipple between two of his fingers as he picked up the thermos, “Ready?”

Steve gave a tight nod, so Tony applied pressure, unable to help his soft gasp as milk spurted from his nipple in a stream into the thermos. He barely managed to hold on, as Steve was writhing and arching under him, lip firmly between his teeth to hold back his whimpers.

“It’s okay, you’re doing so well,” Tony panted, squeezing and teasing Steve’s pec to make sure he’d been milked thoroughly, “I think—I think this one’s almost done, okay? It already looks less swollen.”

“O-okay, good,” Steve wheezed, leaning his weight back onto Tony, “Yeah. Feels…less tight.”

Tony looked into the thermos, and seeing that it was almost full, poured it out onto the ground.

“What? Shouldn’t we keep that?” Steve murmured, leaning down to nose at Tony’s temple, “If we need sustenance—”

“Honey, your milky tits are making too much for one thermos,” Tony snorted, rolling his eyes, “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

He set the cup down again, and feeling Steve still again, made a curious noise to look up at him. Blinking, Tony recognized his hooded eyes, but didn’t move fast enough to question Steve’s sloppy kiss.

“Babe?” Tony mumbled against his lips, nudging Steve back a little, “What? Did I say something?”

“Did—did you call them milky tits?” he asked hoarsely, licking his suddenly chapped lips.

“Oh, my god,” Tony said, “Really?  _That’s_ a kink for you? I mean—okay, maybe we talked about feminization, but really?”

Steve’s whine was more than enough of an answer, so Tony nodded, leaning up to kiss him again.

“Okay, okay. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Just—try to tuck that on the back burner for now, alright? Now, let’s get this other one done, and we’ll go from there.”

He set the thermos down and massaged Steve’s right pec, gritting his teeth when he jerked and moaned, causing milk to spurt out of his fat nipple on accident. Steve gasped and whimpered, nearly slipping out of Tony’s hands.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, almost there,” Tony pleaded, not wanting to have to get the others to keep Steve still, “Be good for me just a little longer, okay?”

He grabbed up the thermos and quickly squeezed Steve’s pec, gently kissing the man’s side to try and distract him from the pain. Steve cried out and clutched at Tony’s leg, making him grunt from being manhandled by a super soldier.

“Alright, alright, we’re nearly done,” Tony said quickly, giving him a few good squeezes until the milk barely dripped out of his nipple, “There. Okay? Hold on.”

He capped the full thermos and set it aside, moving around to Steve’s front to shush him. Steve moaned and fell forward to lean against him, panting heavily from exertion.

“I’ve got you, you’re alright,” Tony soothed, figuring Steve had tired himself out, “We’ll move soo—Steve?”

He froze when he felt the Captain’s lips on his neck and shoulder, suddenly very aware that they were both nearly undressed and alone by the ebbing fire. Deciding to go for it, he reached forward to press a hand to Steve’s groin, sucking in a breath when he felt his hardness, even through his suit.

“Oh,” Tony said, “ _Oh_. Well, uh, right. I don’t—I don’t have lube or anything, honey—”

“Back left pouch, the third one,” Steve panted, moving his hands up to fondle Tony’s pecs, “It’s the bottle.”

Tony laughed and reached around to grab the bottle, unbuckling the belt in the process to set it aside. Pausing for a moment, he kissed Steve’s cheek, nudging him up with his shoulder.

“Babe, I love you, but I’m not having full sex here. I’m not risking that with dinosaurs around. So we either have to do this standing up or—”

Steve stood and shucked off his suit, laying it down on the ground before sitting on it. He tugged at Tony’s undersuit until he wriggled out of it, then impatiently pulled him into his lap.

“O-okay, yep, this works,” Tony babbled wrapping his legs around Steve as the man ground up against him, “Easy,  _easy_ , getting dick burn while we’re stranded isn’t a good idea, baby.”

Listening to Steve whine pathetically, Tony quickly poured lube into his hand, distracting him with kisses as he warmed it up. He giggled at the Captain’s eagerness, nibbling on his bottom lip and eagerly slipping his tongue into his mouth. Groaning softly, he grabbed both of their cocks with his lubed hand, loving Steve’s sultry moan as he gently stroked them off together.

“Yeah, fuck, Tony, s’good,” Steve pulled back to pant, ducking his face into Tony’s neck, “Tha’s so good honey, love y’hands, perfect, perfect hands—”

“Yeah? You’ve always loved my hands,” Tony groaned, wrapping his other arm around Steve’s shoulders to keep them pressed together, “Love my callouses on your cock, baby? Feels good, huh?”

“Baby, honey,  _please_ , still—still some left, makes me sore,” Steve begged, leaning back as he cupped one of his pecs, “I can’t—”

Tony leaned forward without question and wrapped his lips around Steve’s nipple and sucked, letting the warm milk wash down his throat. There was a thought about how strange the situation was, but Steve was genuinely hurting, so Tony pushed it aside. He licked and suckled at his nipple until Steve cupped the other one, so he moved to suckle it, too. Steve’s hand moved to the back of his head to hold him there, forcing him to tease his undoubtedly sore nipple until Steve let him go. Pulling back, Tony licked his lips, grinning when Steve went cross-eyed and tucked his face into Tony’s neck.

“You like it when I suck your tits?” Tony crowed with a grin.

There was a positive noise from his shoulder, making Tony laugh and groan as he tightened his grip.

“C’mon, I know you’ve been holding back this whole time, let go, sweet thing. It’s okay,” he continued, thumbing at Steve’s cockhead, “I’ve got you, you’re okay, come for me, Steve—”

Steve cried out and bit down on Tony’s shoulder, hips stuttering up into his hand as he came on command, coating Tony’s hand and their cocks with his spunk. Tony followed right after, adding to the mess as it dripped down his knuckles and soaked into Steve’s suit underneath them. He panted heavily and wiped the sweat from Steve’s brow with his other hand, wiping his other hand on his own undersuit.

“Good—good job, did so well for me, I’m so sorry it hurt though, darling,” He murmured, running his hand down Steve’s side as he played with his sweat-soaked hair, “We need to get dressed and head into sleep. Or find a place to wash.”

“There’s a lake, but it's muddy,” Steve offered tiredly, leaning his full weight onto him.

“Better than nothing.”

He wasn’t quite used to carrying Steve, so Tony grabbed up their suits and helped Steve down to the lake, glad to see that it was deep enough for both of them. Thankfully, Steve started to rebound as soon as they got into the water, but it was cold, and even Tony was feeling the chill.

“Okay, we’re good,” he decided once Steve shivered, “Let’s go back and re-stoke the fire and warm up.”

Steve nodded, sleepily nuzzling Tony’s neck as they stumbled back to camp, chilled to the bone. Tony had to peel him off a few times so he could put on new logs, but eventually he settled on having a super soldier leech until the fire was roaring enough to start to dry them both.

“Warm,” Steve murmured into Tony’s skin, kissing the bruised bite marks he’d left on his shoulder.

“Yes, dear, very warm,” Tony laughed, patting Steve’s arm, “Soon you’ll have your warm suit too, and we can go lay down. Good?”

“Yeah, good,” He agreed, propping his chin up on Tony’s head.

They stood quietly as they watched the fire, listening to it crackle and spark. As Steve shifted behind him, Tony hummed, tilting his head back to look up at him.

“Something on your mind?” he asked.

“Ah, maybe,” Steve said, shrugging and smiling sheepishly, “Just…when we get back. Can—can we look into some stuff?”

“Some stuff.”

“Y’know.”

Steve awkwardly gestured, making a pained sound at Tony’s knowing smirk.

“You  _liked_  it,” he drawled with a giggle, “Ooooh,  _Stevie_ , you naughty boy.”

“Shut up,” he grunted back, averting his gaze, “Obviously I liked it.”

“But you liked it enough to do it again.”

“Well, yeah. It’s  _you_.”

“You say the sweetest things.”

Steve snorted, so Tony turned around in his arms, smiling reassuringly up at him.

“It’s okay. If you want to look into it, we can, baby,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, “But…preferably when we’re not on the precipice of being eaten by dinosaurs.”

“Agreed. Can we put our suits back on? As much as I love naked cuddling, I’m cold.”

“I’m offended,” Tony laughed, pulling away to give Steve his dried suit, “Suit up, Captain. Let’s go join the others.”


End file.
